User talk:Ottersplash
Hey, Ottersplash! Glad to see you've found the wiki. :) I'm Midnitesky (or Midnite), the admin here at Warriors Share, and I just want to welcome you to the wiki! Here's some ways you can contribute to the wiki: *Join a Project! We have 3, Project:Create (led by Nightfern), Project:Imagine (led by me), and Project:Adopt A User. Go ahead and ask on the Project Talk Page of the Project if you want to join! *Add an image to the Image Gallery! Or, you can comment on an image, if you want! *Write fanfiction! Fanfiction is welcome here, and you can write it or comment on another user's story (or both! XD)! *Create your own FanClan Allegiances/Alliances! You can also join another users' allegiances/alliances, too, and roleplay! *Get on the IRC channel! There, you can chat with other users about specific topics or simply conversate with each other. *Make friends! Friends Lists, whatever-you can ask another user on the wiki to be friends if you wish! ^ ^ Also feel free to edit any articles (or even create your own!). Hope you have a great time here at Warriors Share! Midnitesky (Talk) Hey! Hi! Nightfern 20:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Call me. Did you read the siggie tutorial? LOL Nightfern 19:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Hey Ottersplash! Thanks for the heads-up about Nightfern's vacation! Want to be friends? But do you want to know something weird? I was on my Camp Half-Blood wiki blog and it had a comment by Nightfern that said it was made 3 hours ago. Weird huh. - RC Re: Colorado That's great! Tell Nightfern that I said hey and that I'm reading the Warriors series! I got the first two books from the library yesterday, I'm so excited! Your bud, RC Re: Ahh, so that's where she went. It's boring without her here. xD And of course, I'll be friends with you! =D ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:57, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh No! Hey, Midnite's leaving the wiki! :( Oh, and please stop adding pics to messages. You arn't in trouble; it's just takes up a lot of room. I'm admin now! Nightfern 01:17, November 18, 2010 (UTC) FanClan Hey, missy, you know the rules! Only three cats on fanclan! You are already Mistpaw & Goldenflower, so you can only choose one more: Pantherkit, Featherfoot, Rainfur, or Leopardfoot. See you are school. Bye ;) Nightfern 01:20, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm Sorry Hey Ottersplash! I'm so sorry I didn't wish you a happy birthday, you see I was up in Georgia for Thanksgiving and I didn't get back until really late yesterday! Well happy belated birthday anyways, your friend, RC Hi! Hey Ottersplash! It's Nightfern. I saw this spoof on Warriors Fanfiction wiki, and it's so funny I couldn't stop laughing for hours. Here's the link- http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Forest_of_Laughs_-_Fourth_of_July NightfernMerry Christmas 00:51, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Name? No. I haven't edited your userpage in a month. NightfernMerry Christmas 01:37, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Ottersplash, are you on my account? NightfernMerry Christmas 21:01, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Yup Yeah, I make torties now. Are you doing anything today? C & G couldn't come over. NightfernMerry Christmas 20:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll tell you at school. Or you could come over. NightfernMerry Christmas 22:30, December 23, 2010 (UTC) First, you have to Join Project:Imagine. Then ou draw cats and put them up in the "Charart for Approval" page. NightfernMerry Christmas 22:35, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Nope Otter, no Featherkit. And make 1 male and 2 female. We have too many girls. And 1 of your female kits will die at birth. NightfernNew Years is coming 20:47, December 29, 2010 (UTC) No Featherkit because their's already 2 Feathers in our clan! And make 2 females, 1 male, 1 female dies. We are going o be an all female clan soon. We need boys! NightfernNew Years is coming 22:47, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and here's your siggie. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 02:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) 5!? God god no, just three. And Otterkit could be a male. Let's IRC know.NightfernNew Years is coming 07:04, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm already on. Log in. NightfernNew Years is coming 07:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) OK let's IRC I'm on. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 18:04, January 1, 2011 (UTC)